From Afar
Plot Hiroki Sugimura and the unconscious Shuya Nanahara have washed up through a nearby lighthouse. Hiroki gets Shuya to awaken who asks about Kazuo Kiriyama and asks if they had gotten rid of him. Shuya thanks Hiroki for saving him as Hiroki thinks of Takako Chigusa and remembers that the program had taken her away from him. Hiroki starts to leave as he tells Shuya that he wishes that he had the same confidence that he did. Shuya tells him that it isn't self-confidence but hope, however that hope is running thin. Shuya then hears the voice of his mother and turns around to see his parents. Shuya runs to embace them but is stopped by Yoshitoki Kuninobu. Yoshitoki tells his friend that it isn't his time yet and there still some stuff he needs to do. Shuya then hears the voice of Shinji Mimura who agrees with Yoshitoki. Shuya wants answers as to why everyone is talking like this and he starts to wonder if Kazuo got him. Shinji remembers that he didn't get him and soon he starts to bleed from his mouth. Shuya questions what happened but Shinji replys that it is a story for another time and to do right by Noriko Nakagawa who is behind Shuya, telling him that Kazuo came back for her and Shogo Kawada. Shuya then screams out Noriko's name as he awakens in a bed next to Yukie Utsumi. Shuya starts to feel the pain from his injuries as Yukie tries to get him calm so he doesn't reopen them. She tells him that she was worried that he wouldn't make it since he was bleeding bad and that Hiroki told them what he knew. She also makes sure to tell Shuya that Shogo and Noriko got away from Kazuo and as far as she knew, they were both still alive. Shuya then asks how many people died since he was out. Yukie tells her that there were two announcements. Yukie asks him if he knew Hirono Shimizu, which shocks Shuya since she was one of the people he wanted to help. Sensing his reaction, Yukie thinks it is best if she holds off, but he asks her to keep going. The next announcement had Keita Iijima, Yutaka Seto, Yuichiro Takiguchi, Tadakatsu Hatagami, Toshinori Oda. Shuya gets upset when he hears that his friend Yutaka is now gone and wants answers to why this is happening but Yukie still has one more name, which is Shinji Mimura. Shuya sits in shock, Shinji is dead and it is now up to him to get things right. Appearances * Shuya Nanahara * Yukie Utsumi * Hiroki Sugimura (Thoughts) * Shinji Mimura (Thoughts) * Noriko Nakagawa (Thoughts) * Takako Chigusa (Thoughts) * Yoshitoki Kuninobu (Thoughts) * Kazuo Kiriyama (Flashback) * Yutaka Seto (Thoughts) * Keita Iijima (Thoughts) * Yuichiro Takiguchi (Thoughts) * Tadakatsu Hatagami (Thoughts) * Toshinori Oda (Thoughts) Notes and Trivia * Shuya learns that Shinji, Yutaka, Hirono, Toshinori, Tadaktasu, and Yuichiro all died while he was out. Of the six, Shuya lost two of his friends. Category:Manga Chapters